Something New
by KaylerKracker
Summary: Beca didn't like to let people in, she knew that it led to heartbreak. But when she meets a bubbly redhead on her first day at Barden, will she let her walls slip or will she push out the one thing that keeps her going. Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey people of the internet. I just wanted to say that this is my first story and I have absolutely no idea on what I'm doing. Also, this chapter is just to let everyone kinda get a sense of Beca's past and how it made her who she is today. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave feedback.**

Beca was never someone who let people into her heart, she knew that always lead to heartbreak. After her dad left her and her mother for a another woman and her mom becoming an abusive alcoholic, Beca decided to bulid her walls up and lock her heart in a web of chains and solitude, letting no one to get close to what all she had left.

Beca has always noticed that she was different, she never really had someone to call a friend. Beca remembers her first day of Kindergarten, how everyone already made a whole lot of friends with the amount of kids she had in her class and Beca was left there all alone without a soul to even speak an single syllable to her.

Everything went down hill from there. When Beca was in the fourth grade her parents split. Her mother walked in on her father and a woman named Shelia having sex in their bed. Her mother was furious and Beca knew she felt betrayed by the man she loved, she even felt betrayed by the man she called her father.

After the divorce, her mother went down in a spiral, gaining a alcohol addiction and becoming verbally abusive towards Beca. Having to deal with the kids at school and now having to deal with her mother at home, Beca couldn't decide which was worse.

It was then when Beca was in the seventh grade when her mother started to take her anger out on Beca. She remembers when her mother would come into her room at night after she came home from work and leave bruises and cuts on Beca's young body.

Her mother would shout cruel things at Beca saying that it was her fault that her father left them. She would say these things to Beca often and Beca started to believe them.

Beca was engulfed with self hatred, she hated herself so much that she knew she didn't belong here. She wanted to end it, but for some strange reason, everytime she tried to cut it all off, she felt this weird tug at her heart telling her not to do it. For some unknown reason, Beca listened to her heart.

It was when Beca was in the eighth grade when she finally fount someone she could lean her head on. He was a new boy from some far out city in Tennessee and he was the first one to actually talk to Beca.

Jesse Swanson was his name, a boy who didn't have many friends himself but he knew how to keep a strong friendship going from the start. Jesse was what you called a movie dork, he could recite any line from any movie. He was also the one person that knew of Beca's secret passion for music and he cheered her on from the bottom up.

The first year of high-school was very eventful for Beca, it was when Jesse brought her first set of DJ equipment . Of course Beca didn't want to take the expensive gift from Jesse, she knew it was far too much. But Jesse encouraged her to go after dreams saying that " You don't know how much time you got left here, so might as well take your chance and follow your heart to achieve your dream while you still got the time." Beca agreed to take the equipment as long she could pay Jesse back, which he didn't mind at all.

Beca practiced and practiced her DJing, only getting better in the process. She soon mastered the technique and started to make her own mixes. Beca felt out of harms way when she was creating music, but there still would be late night meetings between her and her mother. Beca felt like she was unworthy of anyone's love, including Jesse's or anyone else's for that matter.

In the tenth grade, Beca developed her first crush. It was on an upperclassman named Elizabeth. They met in her AP Biology class and they were forced to become lab partners for the year. Beca was so confused on the subject of liking another person of the same sex so she didn't take any actions involving her feelings.

It was Elizabeth who made the first move on Beca. They were at Elizabeth's house working on some lab report that was due the next day and Elizabeth bought up the subject of kissing. Kissing was something that Beca had no experience in, Elizabeth must've sensed Beca's discomfort on the topic. So she asked Beca of she ever kissed anyone and before Beca could even reply, Elizabeth's lips were against hers. Beca couldn't help but noticed how soft her lips were or how her body was flooded with heat. They continued with massive waves of kissing but as soon as things were going out of hand Beca knew she had to stop.

After that night, Beca and Elizabeth formed a relationship between one and another. Beca never said anything about herself in their relationship, she kept all her information about herself locked up. Their relationship continued on for a few months but it soon ended because Elizabeth had to move to California with her grandparents. But in those few months, Beca learned so much about herself, like she definitely didn't like boys at all and that relationships were out of the question until she finds someone who was worth it.

Beca's father was never in the picture ever since he left her and her mother for Sheila. He, of course, got Beca anything she needed when she needed it the most. But Beca didn't really want a relationship with her father, not after him not being there for her during her time of need. Beca just felt like it was her against the world, well except Jesse.

The rest of high-school went by in a blur for Beca and Jesse, graduating at the top of their class and even getting a few college offers here and there. Beca didn't feel the need to go to college, she wanted to go off to L.A. and chase after her dreams. But of course something would always change her plans. The day of her graduation, her father was there saying that she would be attending Barden University in the fall.

Jesse was excited that Beca would be attending college along side him. Beca felt devastated and held back at the news from her father. After Jesse had left, Beca was in her room making a new mix when her mother, drunk out of her mind, stumpled in and started to beat Beca as hard as she could. Beca couldn't feel anything, just numbness and emptiness. It wasn't until Jesse came over the next morning finding Beca beaten on the ground. Beca remembered running down the hall in a stretcher being pulled by a dozen of people.

Beca woke up to the news that she had four broke ribs, along with a broken nose and arm. Beca's father soon came to her in the hospital demanding what happened to his daughter. Finding out the truth, he filed for a case in court, which he soon won and sent her mother straight jail on the charge of child abuse.

Beca was taken in by Jesse and his family, not wanting to live with her father. Beca went to therapy and slowly regain her strength but kept all the scars on her skin that was left from her mother. Beca and Jesse soon packed up for college, closing one door and opening another.

Beca remembers her first day at Barden University, it was the day that changed her life forever. It was the day that her eyes landed on a full head of red hair and two beautiful sparkling blue eyes.

**Another A/N: Anyway, I don't know if I'll continue this story or not. It all depends on how you guys like this story, so please review and let me know if i should continue or not. Thanks guys!**

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay people, all of you gave me the inspiration to continue this story. I will try to update regularly, but no promises because my school work comes first. :P But anyway, this is the official first chapter of the story and it starts on the day of Beca's and Jesse's graduation from highschool but the graduation is all over with. Also, this chapter contains abuse. Now back to the story, please R&R.**

**Beca's POV**

"Aw come on Becs. It'll be fun, just the two of us!" Jesse was overly excited about me going to Barden with him this coming up fall. I, at the other hand, wasn't looking forward for four years of despair.

"Dude, Jesse, chill out. Just could you please give me some space, I don't feel like celebrating this god awful news. I'll call you tomorrow."

I didn't give him anytime to respond, I just had to get out there. This is too much shit to handle all in one day. Stuff like this always happens, a random storm sweeps through and messes everything up.

I opened the door to my black 2010 Chevy Camaro, I know what you're thinking, how did Beca Mitchell get this badass car? Well, it was a ' Sorry that I haven't there, but here is a gift to try and make it up to you' present from my dad on my Sixteenth birthday. I jammed my keys into the ignition, started up my car, and started down towards the road.

About twenty minutes on the road, I finally turned up at my house. My house that I live in with mother isn't anything special, it's just a normal old small house that my family and I use to live in before my parent's divorce, which my father left me to a whore of an mother.

I shut off my car and let myself in, the lights in the house were off. "Hello? Mom, you home?"

Silence. That's all I hear these days. My own mother didn't even bother to show up to my graduation. Her only daughter. What kind of shit is that?

I walked up to my room, ignoring all the pictures on the wall of my happy pastimes.

There were times in my life that made me feel like I'm special, I had a normal family that would do things together. I always thought that I could get through anything, as long as I had my mother and father by my side. But now, I only have Jesse to help hold me together.

I decided to pass on time by continuing creating on the new mix that I've been working on for the pass few days. It usually takes me a few hours to finish making a mix, but recently, with all the stuff that has been clouding my head, it's hard to get my thoughts in order.

I was so out of it that I didn't even notice when my mother stumbled into my room drunk...

Redistributing the bass in my new mix, I was fully unaware of my mother's 'words of love' that was being directed towards me.

I suddenly flew backwards, being yanked by my brunette hair, my back hitting the floor in the process.

I gasped for air, but was declined because I noticed that my mother had crawled over me, hands wrapped around my throat.

"Beca, I know you've realized by now you're just like me, I see it everyday. Trying to cover up the fact that you're just like me, incapable of being loved. Your father left you just like he left me, because he didn't love us, we weren't worth it. You're not worth it."

Trying to get out of my mother's headlock and also trying not to pay attention to the cruel words that she just sent straight towards me was pretty tough. She had the strength of a gorilla and she wasn't going to give up anytime soon.

Dodging my mothers upcoming blows to the face was hard enough, but trying to get up and run was a different story.

The anger that showed in my mothers eyes could frighten little children and maybe grown men, it was something that I couldn't even explain.

"Mom, stop! Shit!" I shouted at my mother, the pain that was soaring though my now broken and bruised body, was becoming unbearable.

Struggling to use all my upper arm strength to push my mother backwards was an epic fail. As soon as I lifted my arms, I felt my nose crack in multiple pieces as soon as my mother's fist collided with my nose.

Tears were spilling out of my eyes uncontrollably and rushing down the sides of my face as my mother started to use her legs to kick the rest of my unbeaten body.

"Beca, you know better to raise you hand against your elder. You've learned your lesson, you ungrateful whore. Try and do that again and I swear to you, you won't live to see the next sun rise." With that, my mother gave me one more kick to the ribs and left the room.

I lay there sobbing in my own puddle of blood and tears. I couldn't feel my body, just pain.

As I lay there in the middle of my room, my mind drifting to the thought of maybe she is right, I'm unloveable. Everyone in my life walks out or decides to inflict any pain upon me. My dad, my mother, and even in some ways, Jesse.

Sometimes I wish I could end it all, put an end in my misery and make everyone else happy. But there's something here, that keeps me going.

My eyes started to close, I'm starting to drift out of conscious. All I see is black and maybe, its a good thing.

-SN-

I hear voices, two males and maybe one female, I can hear their mumbles and grunts in their heated conversation.

"All I want to know is who caused this damage to my daughter." It was one of the men in the room I was currently resided in.

I want to open my eyes top see what is all this confusion is about, but everytime I try to lift my eyes, they get heavier and heavier.

"Mr. Mitchell, I don't know what happened to Beca, I fount her lying in the middle of her room, bloody and unconscious." The other man in the room exclaimed.

That's when my ears tuned out and I drifted back into unconsciousness.

-SN-

I lazily open my eyes, white blurry spots blocking my vision.

I was in a spacy white room where I was all connected to machines. The hospital, that's were I am.

I slightly moved my head to right, spotting a call button at least a few inches away. I lifted my arm towards the button, my index finger barely pushing the small red button.

I settled my left arm back into a cozy position. After a few seconds, a white woman in her late thirties walked into the room where I lying in.

"Oh Ms. Mitchell, we've been expecting to wake soon. You've suffered some injuries a few days ago," the nurse handed me some ice water, "but your father and the doctor will be here soon enough to ask you some questions and tell you of your current situation." I smiled in agreement.

As the nurse doing checking up on anything, the doctor and my father strolled into the room, both looking rather tired and worried.

"Hello there Ms. Mitchell, we were looking forward to your awakening. It seemed that you were discovered beaten in your house this past weekend. You have endured a few broken ribs, one puncturing your right lung, a scattered nose that will have multiple surgeries to fix, and also an broken arm, which was broken in different locations. But you do have poor physical health, which could cause problems in the future, so you will have take medications." Shit. Looking down at the palms of my hands, finally realizing that I am a piece or trash.

Tears were threating to escape from my eyes. Holding back, I hear my father start talking, "Beca, dear, who did this to you? Who caused you to endure all this complications?" My father was rubbing his hand against my hand, making circles.

Lifting my head to make eye contact, trying to form the word, I broke down crying miserably, clutching to my father's body. Though my tears and whines, I finally managed to say "Mom".

Shocking both of the people in room, I feel both pair of eyes fall on me. "How long Beca, how long?" That's all my father could say.

"It started in the seventh grade, so maybe when I was twelve or thirteen. She blames me for the divorce, that's why she does it." Feeling more tears escaping my eyes, I feel my father get up.

He opens his phone and dials a number, after a few rings, he starts talking, "Yes, this is Mr. Mitchell, of Barden University, and I would to file a report of child abuse on my former wife, Gwen Mitchell," after few seconds of silence, he continues, " yes, we have physical evidence. Yes, yes, okay, thank you." He slams his phone shut, looking straight at me. "Its okay Beca, I got you know, you'll be fine, the police are on their way." He smiles and pats my back softly.

"Go back to bed Beca, you need the sleep" I nodded and closed my eyes, fading into the black...

-SN-

I open my eyes to find multiple people in the room along with me, my father, the doctor, the police, and Jesse and his parents.

"Um hey guys." I try to wave and cut the tension in the room, but it didn't work at all, once again, an epic fail.

"Ms. Mitchell, we have been informed that your mother, Gwen Mitchell, has been accused of child abuse. Is this correct?" One of the officers asked.

Struggling to push the words put of my mouth, it took me a full minute to respond. "Yes sir, it is."

"Thank you Ms. Mitchel, we'll keep in touch, feel better soon." The police man said as he walked out of the room.

Once more, the room was filled with uncomfortable silence. It wasn't until Jesse finally spoke up, the silence was broken. "I'm your best friend Beca, you should have told me what happened behind your closed doors," Jesse came to stop, after sallowing, he continued, " what would have I done without my best friend?"

"Jesse, its not as easy as you think. Telling someone that you get beaten is hard, I didn't want to pity, I knew I could pull though. I'm sorry though, honestly, I am."

Jesse walked up to me and pulled me into an bone crushing hug, without causing me any sort of pain.

"Um Beca, it has been decided that you will be moving in with me and Shelia until the school year starts at Barden." Wait, what the hell, I am not staying under the same roof as the step monster.

"No Dad, I don't want to stay with you and Shelia, it wouldn't help me emotionally. I'll stay at Aunt Lisa's or something until then." My father was about to reply until Mr. Swanson spoke up first, "Beca would be welcomed to stay at out place until the school year, if that's alright with Beca and you, Mr. Mitchell."

Looking back and forth between me and the Swanson family, my father was debating on accepting the offer or not.

"If you wish to do so Beca, then will be it. But if this is your decision, you have to check with me daily. No buts." A smile overcame, "Yes Dad, thank you so much."

Things were finally moving into the right direction.

"Excuse me Ms. Mitchell, the forms of your released in one week. Thank you." The doctor left after he made that announcement.

"Well, let's get to it," for once, things were falling into place.

-SN-

Its been about three months since I've moved in with the Swansons and my mother's case got her five years in federal prison, and things were going pretty great.

I have been recovering and getting stronger everyday, but I still have poor physical health, and I'm still in therapy.

I'm slowly working back to DJing, only making more and more profess as each day goes by. I also finish that mix I've been working on.

My dad and the Swanson family have been making sure I got everything I need, which is good, because of my condition.

I'm still pursuing my dream of music, nothing is going to change my heart, but maybe something good will come out with all this college thing or whatever. I guess we'll see.

I finally zipped my bag to look up at Jesse, leaning on the dopr frame, looking straight at me with an smile plastered onto his face.

"You ready Becs?"

"You got it."

**A/N: Hey everyone, I hope all over you enjoyed the chapter. Also, I write all my chapters on my phone, so therefore, I am sorry for any spelling errors and punctuation. All of you made me so happy, I mean come on! 5 favorites, 21 followers, and 8 reviews, you guys rock! Anyway, I'm going to continue to listen to Weezer and I hope all of you have an Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays! **

**R&R**

**-KK**


End file.
